Ninni Krogstad
)-(1975)}} år)I episode 59 av sesong 33 heter det at Ninnis bursdag er nær, og i samme episode blir Harshad Kapoor vist mens han går omkring i gater fulle av snø eller sludd. Dette skulle bety at Ninni har bursdag tidlig på vinteren (episoden skal foregå en gang i siste halvdel av 2016). Bursdagen blir vist i episoden for 27. april, men dette må ligge mange måneder foran intern Cæsar-tid. |død= |bosted= |yrke= Konsernsjef i Anker-Hansen konsernet (2000-2002, 2017-) |tidyrke= Reiseleder (1993) Modell (?-1998)Ninni forteller dette til Georg i episode 5, sesong 1. Eskortepike (?-1998) Resepsjonist på Hotel Cæsar (1998-1999) Vikarierende resepsjonsjef på Hotel Cæsar (1999) Styreleder i Anker-Hansen konsernet (2000-2002) Hotellsjef på Hotel Cæsar (2002) Husøkonom på Hotel Cæsar (2015-2017) |arbeidsplass= |mor= Gjertrud Krogstad |far= Gunnar Krogstad |søsken= |halvsøsken= Svein Krogstad |barn= Georg jr. (†') Henry |partner= Simen Søgård (2017-) |elsker= |tidpartnere= Jens August Anker-Hansen (1993, 2000, 2002) Georg Anker-Hansen (1998, 1998-1999 '†) Rolv Espevoll (1999, 2000) (†) Atle Søgård (2015) |tidelskere= |enkeltforhold=Nils Håkenaasen (2015) |sesonger= 1-6, 9-12, 31-34 |år= 1998-2000, 2001-2003, 2015-2017 |skuespiller= Henriette Lien (1998-2000, 2001-2003) Sølje Bergman (2015-2017) }} Før serien Ninni kom til verden i 1975, som det eneste barnet i ekteskapet mellom Gjertrud og Gunnar Krogstad. Hun forstod tidlig at hun ikke kunne stole på foreldrene, og har hele livet måttet kjempe for å oppnå sin rett og lærte derfor tidlig å stå på egne ben. Det var den eldre halvbroren som lenge ble sett på som den ekte broren, Svein, Ninni forgudet over alt på jord. De vokste opp i troen at Gunnar var far til dem begge. Det var Svein som tok seg av henne under barndommen i Drammen - der de stort sett var overlatt til seg selv. Gjertrud slet med alkoholen, og var inn og ut av behandlingssenter, mens Gunnar langt fra kunne kalles noen kløpper innenfor forretningsdriften på Krogstad Brukt og Antikk. I 1980 døde Ninnis far i en tragisk ulykke da han full datt over toglinjen og slo hodet i perrongen, bare trettisyv år gammel. Gjertrud falt enda lenger ned i flasken, og giftet seg igjen kort tid etter med en mann som også drakk. 15 år gammel, i 1990, flyttet Ninni til sin bror Svein. Hun hadde også lyst til å bli sykepleier, men grunnet familiens økonomiske tilstand måtte hun begynne å jobbe etter hjelpepleierskolen.Dette forteller Ninni til Georg i episode 5, sesong 1. Under et ferieopphold på Kos blir Ninni kjent med Jens August Anker-Hansen. Sommerflørten ender med at Ninni blir gravid, noe hun rekker å fortelle Jens August, som ikke tror henne, før han stikker av. Ninni går igjennom et langt helvete som ender med at hun tar abort og gjennomfører et selvmordsforsøk. Hun ble reddet av sin bror, og han skal også bli grunnen til at hun ikke prøver å ta livet sitt igjen. Ninni flyttet etter dette til Oslo med sin nye venninne Alexandra Kvamme, som introduserer Ninni for eskortemiljøet. thumb|Ninni møter [[Georg for første gang. Foto: TV2]] [[Fil:Georg frir til Ninni første gang.png|thumb|Georg frir til Ninni første gang. Foto: TV 2]] I serien 1998-2000 Når serien starter bor Ninni fremdeles hos Alex, og de to jobber som eskortepiker. Ninni er lei av jobben, men Alex overtaler henne til et siste oppdrag; å være følget til hotellkongen Georg Anker-Hansen under en middag på hotellrestauranten Nero. Ninni og Georg møtes på Hotel Cæsar for første gang, og de stupforelsker seg i hverandre. Etter middagen blir Ninni invitert opp i leiligheten hans hvor de koser seg med champagne og et slag monopol. Det hele ender med at Ninni overnatter hos Georg. De møtes ved flere anledninger, og til slutt flytter Ninni opp i Toppetasjen. Ninni og Georg er forelsket, men Georgs familie ser på Ninni som en ung lykkejeger, og er sterkt i mot at de to er sammen. Allikevel frir Georg til Ninni, som svarer ja. De gifter seg i , og under bryllupsfesten skaper Georgs eldste datter Juni og Ninnis halvbror Svein stor skandale ved å drikke seg snydens full. Til tross for at de er lykkelige sammen, er Georg stadig utro med resepsjonssjefen Ingrid Iversen, mens Ninni har et forhold på si med den nye konsernassistenten Rolv Espevoll.[[Fil:Svein_og_ninni_bryllup.jpg|thumb|left|Ninni og Svein går opp alteret sammen. Foto: TV2]] [[Fil:NinniGeorgBryllup.jpg|thumb|left|Ninni og Georg gifter seg i februar 1999. Foto: TV2]] Kort tid senere får Georg beskjed om at han uhelbredelig kreft i bukspyttkjertelen, og at han ikke har lang tid igjen å leve. Ninni kommer da på kant med Ingrid, når de krangler om hva som er best for Georg. Georg blir sendt på ulike reiser av Ninni i håp at han skal bli bedre, uten hell. Et halvt år etter at han får beskjeden, dør Georg med Ninni og hans mor Astrid til stede, og Ninni blir enke. Ninni blir forsinket til begravelsen og glemmer talen sin hjemme, men redder talen med at hun snakker rett fra hjertet. Etter begravelsen tar Jens August med seg Ninni opp i Toppetasjen for å trøste henne, og det ender med at de havner til sengs sammen. thumb|Ninni i [[Georgs begravelse. Foto: TV2]] Etter Georgs død tilbyr Astrid Ninni 50 millioner for å avstå ifra arven sin, men Ninni velger heller å ta i mot arven. Det viser seg å være lurt, for Ninni arver 50 millioner kroner, 20 % av konsernet og jobben som konsernsjef. Den tidligere eskortepiken er nå lederen i et av Norges største konsern. Familien setter da seg imot Ninni, og mener hun har påvirket Georg på slutten. Ninni blir etter hvert interessert i Rolv, som arver 5 millioner av Georg dersom de gifter seg. Han havnet også i koma, men Ninni er der når han kommer tilbake. Til slutt blir de to forlovet, men Ninni oppdager at hun er gravid. Rolv blir rasende på Ninni, men han tilgir henne og de blir enige om å oppdra barnet sammen. Ninni blir brått dårlig på bursdagsfesten til Julie og hun føder kort tid etter barnet som hun kaller Georg etter sin tidligere mann, men gutten får kallenavnet Goggen. Det er lenge uvisst om Goggens far er Rolv eller Jens August. [[Fil:RolvNinniGoggen.jpg|thumb|left|Rolv, Ninni og Goggen i 2000. Foto: TV2]] Rolv og Ninni er lykkelige, men lykken er kortvarig når Ninnis drosje kolliderer på vei hjem til Hotel Cæsar, og begynner å brenne. Goggen klarer seg, men Ninni havner i koma. Rolv overtar ansvaret for barnet inntil Jens August, som tidligere nektet å ta ansvar for ungen, bestemmer seg for å overta ansvaret. Siste gang vi ser henne i denne omgang er i begynnelsen av sesong 6. [[Fil:NinniGoggen.jpg|thumb|Ninni og Goggen i 2002. Foto: TV2]] 2001-2003 Et år senere våkner Ninni fra koma, og det første hun sier er "Goggen!". Dette er i sesong 9 episode 15. Imens hun har vært i koma, har Rolv blitt uskyldig dømt for drap og er i fengsel, mens Jens August har overtatt Goggen. Ninni kommer seg etter hvert, og fortsetter å drive konsernet. Hun blir stadig mer betatt av Jens August, som skjønner det og planlegger å bruke det mot henne. Han forfalsker testamentet, slik at dersom Ninni gifter seg med Jens August vil hun miste eneråderetten i styret, som vil føre til at Anker-Hansen familien kan ta tilbake makten. Jens August klarer jobben, og Ninni og Jens August gifter seg. thumb|Ninni og [[Jens August gifter seg. Foto: TV2]] Kort etter erklærer Jens August nådeløst at det hele bare var et spill fra hans side, for at hun skulle miste eneråderetten. Han vil skilles fra henne umiddelbart, og Ninni er dypt sjokkert. Under et maskeradeball på Hotel Cæsar bryter hun sammen foran Jens Augusts halvsøster Julie, som trøster henne. Ninni finner Julies pistol, og drar tilbake til ballet for å ta hevn over Jens August. Julie, som skulle bruke pistolen til å skyte Arne Marcussen, innser hva Ninni har gjort, og løper ned til ballet. Arne og Jens August hadde tilfeldigvis samme kostymet på ballet, noe som skulle vise seg å være skjebnesvangert. Ninni (som tror det er Jens August) skyter Arne Marcussen i magen, og når Jens August løper mot Arne, skyter Ninni han i tinningen. Arne dør kort tid etter, og Jens August blir blind i over 1 år. Etter en rettssak flere måneder senere blir Ninni i august 2003 dømt til 12 års fengsel. Dette skjer i sesong 13 episode 41. Gjertrud og Svein besøker henne med jevne mellomrom frem til de flytter til Brasil, men hennes sønn Goggen ønsker ikke å ha noe med henne å gjøre. thumb|Ninni i avhør etter [[Maskeradeballet. Foto: TV2]] 2015 Ninni blir aldri vist under sine år i fengsel. Etter hennes frigivelse blir det sagt at hun under fengselsoppholdet var involvert i noen voldsepisoder der det forekom biting. Hun fikk en venninne i fengselet, Randi Jensen, og de var involvert i visse reglementsbrudd sammen. En gang skal de ha stjålet bananer fra fengselskjøkkenet og gjemt dem på cellen. [[Fil:Ninni henriette sølje.jpg|thumb|left|Ninni ble først spilt av Henriette Lien, før Sølje Bergman overtok rollen. Foto: TV2]] I 2015 slipper hun ut av Bredtvedt kvinnefengsel på sin sønn Goggens bursdag. Da har hun sonet ferdig straffen på 12 år.Siden hennes sønn i mellomtiden har eldes fra å være to år til å bli 23, forutsetter serien i 2015 muligens et alternativt univers der Ninni fikk lovens strengeste straff og har sittet i fengsel i 21 år. Dialog etter frigivelsen sier simpelthen at hun har vært fengslet i "mange" år. [[Fil:Skjermbilde_2015-06-04_kl._20.46.13.png|thumb|Ninni forlater Bredtvedt Kvinnefengsel. Foto: TV 2]] Noe av det første hun gjør etter å ha sluppet ut av fengsel, er å dra til Hotel Cæsar for å oppsøke Juni. I resepsjonen blir hun imidlertid avvist som "uønsket", på Junis ordre. Hun flytter inn hos fetteren sin Pelle Krogstad, som (uten at hun først forstår det) er livredd for henne som "morder". Dette klarer han ikke å skjule lenge, og etter en lengre samtale kommer de til bedre forståelse for hverandre. Hun sier at alt hun vil ha fra Anker-Hansens, er et gammelt album med bilder av Goggen som barn. Til tross for at albumet består av barnebilder av hennes egen sønn og opprinnelig tilhørte Ninni selv, nekter Juni blankt når Pelle spør på vegne av Ninni. Hun ombestemmer seg imidlertid når hun innser hvordan det må være å ikke ha bilder av barnet sitt, og lar Pelle gi albumet til Ninni likevel. Ninni ønsker å finne seg et eget sted å bo, men sliter da ingen av de hun kontakter vil leie ut til henne på grunn av hennes bakgrunn. Etter mange mislykkede forsøk kommer hun tilfeldigvis over en annonse for en leilighet i samme blokk som Pelle bor i (Bjerregaardsgate 72, ifølge oppslaget). Her får hun leid tak over hodet. thumb|[[Eva Rosenkrantz|Eva har ansett Ninni som husøkonom. Foto: TV2]] [[Fil:Ninni_Krogstad_som_husøkonom.jpg|thumb|Stuepikene møter Ninni som husøkonom. De er ikke svært mottakelige. Foto: TV2]]Etter sine innledende betenkeligheter kommer Juni til at det kan være bra for Goggen å møte sin biologiske mor i "kontrollerte former". Hun ansetter derfor Ninni som husøkonom. Goggen behandler imidlertid moren kjølig da hun prøver å nærme seg ham: Han har aldri kjent henne, og ser liten grunn til å bli kjent med henne nå. Ninni sliter også på jobben, der noen av stuepikene viser liten respekt når hun prøver å effektivisere rutinene. Hun har ikke riktig forstand på datasystemet, og ender med å lage vaktlister det er umulig å følge. Dessuten tilbringer hun deler av arbeidstiden med å lese reisemagasiner om Maldivene, dit hun drømmer om å dra. Eva Rosenkrantz kaller henne til slutt inn på teppet og refser henne, og hun gjør det ikke bedre for seg selv da hun lar seg distrahere av Goggen og knapt følger med på hva Eva sier. [[Fil:Ninni_sliter.png|thumb|left|Ninni sliter hardt i tiden etter frigivelsen, men det skal etter hvert gå bedre for henne. Foto: TV 2]] Ninni sliter dermed på alle fronter, og føler at miljøet på hotellet bare er kaldt og kynisk. Hun lar en venninne hun fikk i fengselet overtale henne til å være med på en smuglertur til Sverige, der de skal ha med seg kjøtt og sprit tilbake. I aller siste liten angrer Ninni seg og nekter å være med likevel. Nesten som en belønning vender det seg like etterpå for henne i privatlivet; hun får endelig oppleve at Goggen anerkjenner henne som sin mor, og omtaler henne som sådan for andre. thumb|Arne oppsøker Ninni som spøkelse i heisen på halloween. thumb|left|Ninnis første møte med [[Atle Søgård|Atle. Foto: TV2]]Ikke lenge etter får hun en kjæreste, Atle Søgård, som bodde i Detroit i USA på tiden Ninni begikk mord og ble fengslet. I begynnelsen vil hun ikke fortelle ham sin fulle livshistorie. Under Halloween-festen på hotellet i 2015 synes hun imidlertid at hun ser gjenferdet av Arne Marcussen som hun en gang drepte, og han sier til henne at ingen unnslipper sin fortid. Synene av Arne Marcussen var kanskje bare en projeksjon av Ninnis egen bekymring og dårlige samvittighet, men nå går hun uansett til Atle og forteller at hun har sittet inne for mord. Han blir paff, men når han får seg fortalt hele historien, går han likevel ikke fra henne slik hun fryktet. Faktisk ender de opp på et hotellrom og har sex for første gang. Kort etter viser det seg at Goggen er sønn av Rolv Espevoll heller enn Jens August Anker-Hansen, slik det har vært antatt i nesten hele hans liv. Det er Ninni selv som først får høre at blodprøvene hun og Goggen avla da de var hos bedriftslegen, avslører at Jens August ikke kan være faren. Etter en viss nøling forteller hun nyheten til Goggen. Han føler seg ikke lenger som en del av familien og bestemmer seg for å tilby Cæsars største konkurrent Rasmus Mohn sine tjenester, noe som får Ninni til å fortvile: Goggen risikerer å miste familien sin fullstendig. Hun går selv til Mohn og tilbyr seg å arbeide for ham, dersom han bare vil holde seg unna Goggen. Mohn kommer faktisk på noe en med Ninnis talenter kan gjøre for ham, nemlig å sikre et kompromitterende opptak av bystyrelederen Nils Håkenaasen. Det fremgår at Håkenaasen har nektet å danse etter Mohns pipe i byrådet, noe Mohn vil ha en endring på. Han vet at Håkenaasen for tiden har det vanskelig med sin kone; de har hatt en stor krangel på telefonen. (Tydeligvis driver Mohn og avlytter Håkenaasen, slik det nylig ble avslørt at han hadde plassert skjulte mikrofoner i administrasjonen på Hotel Cæsar.) Ninni får i oppdrag å hjelpe Haakenåsen med å "lette på trykket" erotisk sett, og samtidig gjøre et hemmelig opptak av seansen, så Mohn kan ha noe å presse ham med. Dette er noe Ninni svært ugjerne gjør, siden hun nettopp er kommet inn i et godt forhold til Atle, men omtanken for Goggen får overtaket. Hun klarer å få Håkenaasen til sengs og tar opp video mens de holder på; siden overlater hun opptaket til Mohns representant. Da Atle skjønner hva Ninni har gjort, forlater han henne. Mohn holder faktisk ord og gir Goggen beskjed om at han ikke lenger vil vurdere å la ham arbeide for seg. Dette gjør Goggen bare enda mer deprimert og selvmedlidende, og Ninni irettesetter ham og sier at han ikke skjønner hvor mye enkelte har ofret for hans skyld. Hun forteller ham imidlertid ikke hele historien. Siden støter Ninni på Håkenaasen ved heisen på Hotel Cæsar. I et pinlig øyeblikk gjenkjenner de hverandre, men ingen av dem har noe å si til den andre. Da hun senere tilfeldigvis er innom toppetasjen, ser hun Junis papirer og innser konsekvensene av det hun gjorde: Kommunen har fattet vedtak om at Hotel Cæsar skal rives for å gi plass for et nytt, stort "plusshotell" i regi av Rasmus Mohn. For Ninni er det tydelig at dette vedtaket skyldes at Mohn nå presser bystyrelederen med sexvideoen hun selv tok opp. Ninni oppsøker Mohn igjen og truer med å melde ham til politiet, men han behandler henne nedlatende og truer på sin side med å gjenoppta forbindelsen med Goggen. Ninni begynner å sysle med en dramatisk plan: å faktisk ta livet av Mohn, selv om det skulle koste henne friheten på nytt. Hun møter sin fengselsvenninne Randi Jensen igjen, og ber henne om hjelp til å skaffe et våpen. Randi får tak i en pistol til henne, men Goggen kommer over den i Ninnis veske, og hun får et stort forklaringsproblem overfor sønnen. Hun prøver å si at hun bare skal ta vare på våpenet for Randi. Før hun kan få skutt Mohn, kommer Ninni heldigvis på bedre tanker, og hun og Goggen kaster sammen våpenet i sjøen. Goggen forteller nå også Ninni at han har kjøpt et småfly, siden han tok flysertifikat i USA. Han vil ta sin mor med på en langtur, kanskje helt til Sri Lanka og Maldivene dit Ninni lenge har ønsket å dra. Atle kommmer tilbake med en julegave, tross det som skjedde, og de veksler noen ord om det Ninni gjorde. Dette overhører Pelle, og når han innser at Ninni på sett og vis har skylden for at Hotel Cæsar skal rives, klarer han ikke lenge å holde dette hemmelig for Juni. Juni blir glad fordi det finnes bevis på at byråd Håkenaasen har vært under press, slik at det bør være mulig å få omstøtt vedtaket og berge hotellet, men hun blir også rasende på Ninni for det hun opplever som et svik fra hennes side. På julaften forsøker Juni først å legge bånd på seg når Ninni som avtalt kommer til julemiddag i toppetasjen, men etter hvert sprekker hun og buser ut med sin anklage: Hvordan kunne Ninni gjøre noe slikt etter at Juni tok vennlig imot henne da hun kom ut av fengsel, og lot henne ha kontakt med Goggen? Juni har også overhørt noen ord om at Ninni skal dra utenlands. Hun får det for seg at Ninni har tenkt å rømme landet og kontakter politiet for at de må ta tak i saken. Faktisk kommer de og arresterer Ninni allerede på selve julaften, noe som får det til å bikke over for den mentalt ustabile Goggen. Han føler det som om hans mor definitivt er forstøtt av en familie han ikke lenger regner seg til. thumb|Ninni med sin sønn Goggen og Juni på julemiddag i [[toppetasjen. Foto: TV2.]] På politistasjonen trygler Ninni politifolkene om å la henne ta kontakt med sønnen, som hun innser er i stand til å finne på noe farlig. Brått kommer beskjeden om at et Cessna småfly har kommet inn i flyforbudssonen over Oslo, og Ninni aner straks det verste. Ganske riktig styrter den mentalt forstyrrede Goggen sitt småfly inn i toppetasjen på Hotel Cæsar, akkurat slik bestefaren gjorde i 1988. Ninni har mistet sitt eneste barn, og han tok en rekke andre med seg i døden. 2016 Serien hopper så seks måneder fram i tid, til hotellet er gjenoppbygd og familien så smått begynner å komme seg etter sjokket. Av dialog i begynnelsen av sesong 33 fremgår det at Ninni faktisk reiste til Maldivene og ble der i fire måneder, skjønt neppe umiddelbart etter katastrofen. Hotellet ble berget, så man må anta at Ninni vitnet om sin rolle i utpressingen mot byråd Håkenaasen, slik at kommunevedtaket ble omstøtt: Etter at Goggen var død, ville ikke Rasmus Mohn lenger ha noe pressmiddel mot Ninni. Ute i sesong 33 kommer det imidlertid fram at retten må ha regnet Ninni som medskyldig i utpressingsforsøket, for hun ble ilagt en bot på sytti tusen kroner (skjønt hun fikk betalingsutsettelse til hun kunne betale). thumb|left|Ninni prøvde å oppsøke [[Atle Søgård|Atle for å fortelle om graviditeten. Foto: TV2]]Når hun er på Maldivene, blir Ninni klar over at hun er gravid, formodentlig med eksen Atle Søgård. Hun føler det som om hun har fått en ny sjanse, og kommer tilbake til Norge. Hjemme i Norge skal hun til å oppsøke Atle for å fortelle om graviditeten, siden han tross alt er barnefaren. Uheldigvis skjer det ikke, da Ninni oppdager at Atle har en kone. Ninni bruker stadig også å skrive i en dagbok, hvor hun refererer til at hun skriver til sønnen sin som en slags terapi. Senere er Ninni servitør i veldedighetsaksjonen til Eva og ungdommene fra Ungdomshjemmet Bøler. Når hun skal ta pause på pauserommet møter hun Harshad Kapoor, hvor de under måltidet klarer å utvikle en bedre kjemi. De neste ukene ser Ninni og Harshad ganske mye til hverandre. Ninni henter en gammel vugge fra sin avdøde far Gunnar Krogstads låve og vil prøve å reparere den, og Harshad er mye sammen med henne på verkstedet, siden han samtidig skal lage en ny seng til seg og sin kone, Eva. Den siste blir etter hvert usikker på om det ikke skulle være noe romantisk på gang mellom hennes mann og Ninni, men Harshad forsikrer Eva at hun ikke har noen grunn til å være sjalu. Ikke desto mindre havner Harshad gang på gang hos Ninni på tidspunkter da han heller "burde" vært hos Eva, for eksempel da Eva hadde arrangert en forseggjort date der hun og Harshad skulle ri sammen. Samtidig var Ninni for første gang på Goggens grav og fikk et følelsesmessig sammenbrudd, og da hun ringte Harshad, gikk han til henne og droppet daten som Eva hadde lagt så mye innsats ned i å arrangere. Det topper seg da Eva ved en senere anledning finner ut at Harshad har tilbrakt natten i Ninnis leilighet heller enn at han har vært hos Pelle, slik han sa. Seerne vet at det ikke har foregått noe erotisk; Harshad later helst til å føle en slags øm omsorg for den gravide Ninni, kanskje delvis fordi han så gjerne selv ville ha barn tidligere. For Eva renner imidlertid begeret over, og hun ender opp med å selv være utro mot Harshad etter å ha drukket seg full. Det blir krise i ekteskapet til Harshad og Eva da hun tilstår dette for ham, men etter litt betenkning kommer han til at det er Eva han har valgt. Han går til Ninni og innrømmer at han har visse følelser for henne, men de to kan ikke lenger være venner eller omgås. Belastningen på hans ekteskap med Eva blir for stor. Tilbake hos Eva kommer Harshad imidlertid til å si at han synes synd på Ninni (som tydelig ble såret da han avsluttet vennskapet deres), og mer skal det ikke til før Eva igjen tenner på alle pluggene og sier det virker som han har kjærlighetssorg for Ninni. Problemene i ekteskapet fortsetter, men Ninni selv er ikke lenger direkte involvert. Pelles søster Beate Krogstad har en stund et kjølig forhold til Ninni, som hun anklager for at Goggen til slutt begikk selvmord og tok Beates egen sønn Joey med seg i døden. Angivelig skulle Ninni ha vært en dårlig mor for Goggen (faktisk satt hun i fengsel i omtrent hele oppveksten hans). Beate sier Ninni bør "kvitte seg" med det barnet hun nå bærer. Ninni føler Beates anklage dypt, og begynner å tenke på å faktisk adoptere bort barnet sitt straks det blir født. Da vannet til sist går i episode 75, ringer Ninni til Harshad, og han får henne på sykehus og er hos henne under fødselen. Hun føder en sønn. Både Pelle og Beate er siden innom og gratulerer henne, uten at noen av dem er klar over at hun har til hensikt å adoptere bort gutten. (Beate sier faktisk at Ninni ikke må ta alvorlig det hun sa tidligere.) Pelle er siden også til stede da damen fra adopsjonskontoret kommer og henter barnet, noe han reagerer negativt på. Ninni ber ham ikke gjøre dette vanskeligere for henne enn det alt er. Pelle klarer imidlertid ikke å holde tett overfor Atle, og ender med å avsløre for ham at Ninni har født et barn som etter alt å dømme er Atles egen sønn. Atle blir sjokkert over at Ninni vil adoptere bort barnet uten å engang fortelle ham om sønnen. Han finner ut at gutten fortsatt er på et beredskapshjem og bestemmer seg for å selv ta ham til seg. Babyen får navnet Henry. Atle har møter med Ninni og spør om de skal ha delt omsorg, men hun føler seg overbevist om at det er best for Henry at hun er helt ute av livet hans. Imidlertid våkner Ninnis morsinstinkt etter hvert likevel, og hun får en stadig sterkere lengsel etter sønnen. Til slutt ønsker hun å gjøre om hele adopsjonen som om ingenting var hendt, og hente Henry hjem igjen. Hun ser ganske naivt for seg at Atle uten videre vil være med på dette, og blir sjokkert da han tropper opp med advokat på et møte de skal ha. Etter all vinglingen fra Ninnis side mener Atle at hun er for ustabil til å være mor, og han vil slett ikke gi henne noen samværsrett med Henry. Ninni fortviler, siden hun innser at hun stiller svakt etter å ha overlatt alle rettigheter til Atle. Hun oppsøker Atles hus for å snakke med ham uten noen advokater til stede. Imidletid oppdager hun at Atle et øyeblikk har satt fra seg barnevognen med Henry utenfor, mens han selv er inne et ærend. Ninni klarer ikke motstå en impuls til å gripe babyen og springe vekk med ham. Atle innser hvem som har tatt barnet og kaller inn politi, mens Ninni søker hjelp hos Pelle og Beate. De skjuler henne over natten, men når hun begynner å snakke om at hun skal rømme over grensen med Henry, forstår de at Ninni ikke handler rasjonelt. Pelle får tak i Atle og klarer å forhandle fram en løsning om at han får Henry tilbake dersom han trekker anmeldelsen av Ninni. Til sist henter han babyen på et hotellrom, uten å si et ord til Ninni selv. [[Fil:Ninni-fallen.jpg|thumb|Ninni er blitt overkjørt. Foto: TV2.]] Kort etter kommer Ninni ut for en trafikkulykke. Hun blir overkjørt av Elise Bøe, som har vært på en UD-sammenkomst der hun har drukket alkohol. Den sjokkerte Elise velger å kjøre videre, men Pelle er til stede og får med seg at det er en ung kvinne som fører bilen. Han får ambulanse til Ninni, som havner på sykehus og må få rekonstruert hele albuen. Hun blir værende på sykehuset en god stund og mister fullstendig håpet om å få se Henry igjen. Etter hvert kommer hun tilbake i jobb, men sliter en del da hun må ha armen i fatle. En dag dukker plutselig Atle opp på hotellet med Henry. Han hadde fått vite at hun hadde vært i en ulykke og ville se hvordan det gikk med henne. Han sier at han gjerne kommer innom med Henry fra tid til annen, og hun får være alene med Henry. Livet hennes ser ut til å bli bedre. En dag møter hun Rasmus Mohn i parken da hun går tur med Henry. Hun blir helt satt ut og mister vogna som begynner å trille. Den hendelsen setter en liten støkk i henne. Hun får derfor sjokk når hun får vite at Rasmus Mohn er ny eier av hotellet. 2017 Ninni flytter inn hos Simen for å oppdra Henry sammen med han. Etter kort tid blir de et par. Etter at Mohn blir funnet død får hun et brev fra advokaten hans. Det viser seg at hun er den nye eieren av Hotel Cæsar. Mette er raskt på banen og tilbyr henne 500 millioner for hotellet. Hun vil umiddelbart takke ja og reise verden rundt med Henry, men innser at hun må snakke med Simen angående Henry. Hun får fort nok vite at Mette ikke får byttet hotellet mot JODA-aksjene og dermed ikke er aktuell som kjøper. Men hun ønsker ikke å beholde hotellet. Til slutt går hun likevel med på en nedbetalingsplan på fem år med Anker-Hansen konsernet, slik at de får kjøpt tilbake hotellet. Etter at politiet fatter mistanke rundt Rasmus Mohns død, blir Ninni raskt deres hovedmistenkte. Under en krangel med Juni ender Ninni opp med å slå henne ned, noe som gjør at hun blir arrestert. Hun forblir varetektsfengslet en stund fordi hun også er mistenkt for drapet på Rasmus. Da hun slipper ut forteller hun moren at hun planlegger å rive hele Hotel Cæsar. Hun finner også ut at Simen har reist bort med Henry. Referanser og fotnoter Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Resepsjonister Kategori:Hotellsjefer Kategori:Husøkonomer Kategori:Recastede karakterer